Belive Me
by Ryuukaze Hikari
Summary: Kecelakaan lalulintas beruntun yang melibatkan tiga mobil –termasuk mobil yang sedang ditumpanginya dengan suaminya dan sebuah truk pengangkut kayu empat tahun lalu. Pemuda itu menggantikan posisi orang yang paling berharga dan paling dicintainya dalam hidupnya untuk kehilangan kedua kakinya. Bagaimana kelanjutan kehidupan pemuda ini? Bagaimana dengan orang yang dicintainya itu?


**Belive Me**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Belive Me© Ryuukaze Hikari**

Genre :

**Romance, Hurt/comfort**

Rated :

**T**

Pair :

**MidoTaka**

Kejadian itu berlalu begitu cepat hingga tak terasa sudah empat tahun berlalu. Peristiwa dimana pemuda itu menggangtikan posisi orang dicintainya. Menggantikannya untuk kehilangan impian dan cita-citanya dan . . . menggantikannya untuk kehilangan sepasang kakinya. Kecelakaan lalulintas beruntun yang melibatkan tiga mobil –termasuk mobil yang sedang ditumpanginya dengan suaminya dan sebuah truk pengangkut kayu. Tidak ada yang tewas dalam kejadian itu, namun semua orang yang terlibat didalamnnya luka parah bahkan ada yang sampai koma hingga sekarang belum sadarkan diri.

Begitu juga yang terjadi pada pemuda ini. Pemilik surai dan bermata hitam itu menggantikan kekasih –yang sekarang menjadi suaminya tertimpa sebuah kayu yang mengenai kedua kakinya. Beberapa tulangnya patah dan saraf yang berfungsi untuk menggerakan kedua kakinya tidak bisa berfungsi yang mengakibatkan kelumpuhan total permanen. Dokter sudah berbuat sebisa yang mereka mampu, tetapi memang sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi. Pemuda itu dengan lapang dada menerima semua kenyataan pahit itu. Setidaknya, orang yang dicintainya tidak kehilangan kedua kakinya.

Pemuda bernama Takao Kazunari –yang sekarang menjadi Midorima Kazunari itu menatap kedua kakinya. Mengingat semua kejadian itu memang membuka luka lama yang sudah tertutup walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. Ketika dia menatap sang Bulan Purnama yang bersinar sangat indah dari kamarnya di lantai dua dan menatap kedua kakinya membuatnya mengingat semua itu. Matanya selalu berkaca-kaca dan sangat jarang dia menangis. Waktu akan mengobatinya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Okaa-san?"

Panggilan itu mampu mengembalikannya kedunia nyata. Menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki berusia 8 tahun berambut hitam seperti dirinya sedang membawa boneka katak hijau –yang bernama Kerosuke ditangannya sambil mengucek matanya yang berwarna hijau. Anak itu bernama Midorima Seitarou, anak hasil pernikahannya dengan Midorima Shintarou. Seitarou dari fisik sangat menyerupai dirinya kecuali warna mata dan belahan poninya, sedangkan kepribadiannya dominan mirip sang ayah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Takao sambil memutar kursi roda yang di dudukinnya sehingga dia bisa bertatapan dengan sang anak.

"Otou-san belum pulang nodayo?" tanya Seitarou berjalan mendekati Takao

"Sebentar lagi Seicchan." Jawab Takao lalu membawa putranya keatas pangkuannya.

"Hontou ka nanodayo?" tanya sang anak tak percaya.

"Hontou nanodayo." Balas Takao dan mencium pipi kenyal Seitarou.

"Mou~ Jangan mengcopyku!" kata Seitarou tidak terima. Takao tertawa ketika kata-kata yang dikatakan sang anak sama persis dengan sang ayah bila dia mengcopy gaya berbicara mereka –kecuali nada manjanya sih.

"Tadaima!" seru seseorang dan membuka pintu ruangan dimana mereka berada. Seitarou langsung turun dari pangkuan Takao dan menuju orang itu.

"Tou-san!" serunya manja dan memeluk kaki panjang sang ayah.

Midorima –sang ayah menggendong Seitarou dan menghampiri Takao yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Pemuda dengan tinggi 195cm itu mencium bibir Takao dan menatapnya dengan lembut. Inilah kebiasaan mereka.

"Kau sudah makan? Aku yakin para Maid sudah menyiapkan makan malam." Kata Takao

"Baiklah. Aku ganti baju dulu." Balas Midorima

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu diluar." Kata Takao sambil membawa Seitarou duduk dipangkuannya dan menggerakan kursi rodanya menuju ke lorong lantai dua.

Hanya butuh waktu lima menit, Midorima yang berpakaian dokter sekarang hanya menggunakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam dengan celana training panjang berwarna abu-abu. Pemuda bersurai hijau itu mendekati Takao yang sudah menunggunya didekat tangga. Seitarou turun dari pangkuan sang ibu ketika Takao digendong a la bridal style oleh Midorima untuk turun dari tangga dan meletakannya kembali keatas kursi roda yang ada dilantai dasar.

Seitarou entah karena malas berjalan atau dia memang lagi dalam mode manjanya kembali naik kedalam pangkuan Takao dan Midorima mendorong dari belakang yang diarahkannya menuju meja makan.

Begitu sampai, para Maid yang berada disana menunduk hormat kepada mereka. Berbagai jenis makanan sudah berada diatas meja, mulai dari Makanan pembuka hingga Dessert. Berterimakasihlah atas jabatan sang suami hingga mereka bisa hidup dengan layak. Ya. Midorima adalah dokter utama yang mengurus beberapa cabang rumah sakit milik sang ayah –yang kini dia yang mengurusnya di Tokyo dan cabang lainnya yang tersebar diseluruh Jepang diurus oleh tangan kanannya sendiri.

Midorima tidak perlu menggendong Takao untuk mendudukannya dimeja makan karena untuk hal satu ini Takao bisa melakukannya sendiri. Setelah makan selesai, kembali Midorima membawa Takao hingga ke kursi rodanya yang berada dilantai dua agar dia bisa bergerak semaunya disana. Takao membawa Seitarou kekamarnya karena sudah dari tadi putranya sudah mengantuk tetapi dipaksakan untuk melihat ayahnya pulang dan makan malam bersama.

Setelah dia rasa Seitarou sudah tidur, Takao kembali kekamarnya. Membuka pintu kayu itu perlahan agar berjaga-jaga tidak membangunkan Midorima apabila pemuda Tsundere itu sudah terlelap karena kelelahannya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, Midorima sedang duduk bersandar dengan bantal yang menyamankan punggungnya sambil ditemai sebuah buku yang cukup tebal tentang dunia kedokteran yang semakin berkembang. Ini adalah kebiasaan baru Midorima sejak dia mewarisi usaha ayahnya.

Takao mendekatkan diri kekasur empuk itu dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menganggkat tubuhnya lalu dengan gerakan cepat mendudukan diri diatas kasur. Menghela nafasnya sebentar lalu menggerakan tubuhnya sehingga bisa berada disamping Midorima dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sang Shooter itu. Midorima merangkul pundak itu dan membawa sang surai hitam kedadanya dan memeluknya, walau matanya masih fokus dengan buku itu.

"Kau tidak lelah?" tanya Takao memecah keheningan yang ada

"Aku berkata Tidak maka aku sedang berbohong nodayo." Jawab Midorima

"Eh? Shin-chan sekarang punya selera humor~" kata Takao yang masih sama seperti dulu –suka menggoda Shin-channya

"Bukan urusanmu, Bakao." Midorima menarikan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot dan menatap tajam Takao yang sedang cengengesan.

"Hidoi~ Kau masih saja memanggilku Bakao!" kata Takao cemberut yang dibuat-buat. Dia tidak merasa keberatan dipanggil seperti itu oleh Shin-channya, tetapi tetap saja itu terasa sakit walau sedikit kan?

Midorima tersenyum sangat tipis mendengarnya. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun mereka kenal satu sama lainnya, tetapi hanya beberapa hal kecil saja yang berubah dari mereka. Sifat Tsundere Midorima yang masih sangat melekat ditambah lagi sifat itu diturunkan kepada Seitarou sedangkan Takao masih dengan sifat manja dan ketidak tahanannnya untuk tidak menggoda Midorima yang Tsundere itu.

Walaupun mereka sudah berusia yang tergolong dewasa, namun sifat asli mereka sama sekali tidak berubah. Itu memanglah hal yang baik, tetapi ada kalanya tidak disetiap kesempatan mereka bisa menunjukan sifat itu. Terutama bila ada pesta formal yang wajib dihadiri.

Midorima menutup bukunya ketika dirasanya sudah cukup atas info-info yang dia dapatkan hari ini dan rasa lelah yang mulai mendominasi dirinya. Pria bersurai hijau itu meletakan kembali buku yang habis dia baca kembali ke rak yang seharusnya. Takao merebahkan dirinya dan menarik selimut yang terletak tidak jauh dari kakinya lalu menyelimuti dirinya hingga sebatas pundak. Midorima ikut menyusul Takao lalu mematikan lampu yang ada.

* * *

**06.00 AM**

Takao membuka kedua matanya. Tangannya mulai meraba-raba kasur seperti mencari sesuatu. Kedasarannya pulih seketika begitu merasakan Midorima sudah tidak berada disebelahnya. Jam segini seharusnya dia belum berangkat karena jadwal Midorima setiap harinya –kecuali hari Minggu karena dia libur berangkat kerja pukul 07.30. Hawk Eye milikya terarah pada sebuah kertas yang terletak diatas meja tak jauh dari posisinya.

_**Aku berangkat lebih awal.**_

_**Dokter yang berkerja di Sift malam membutuhkan bantuanku untuk operasi pasien nanodayo.**_

_**Gomen aku tidak memberitahumu.**_

_**Hubungi aku begitu kau selesai membacanya**_

_**Shintarou**_

Takao tersenyum lega begitu tahu kemana suaminya itu pergi. Dengan cepat mengambil Hand Phone flip hitam dengan aksen hijau miliknya dan menghubungi Midorima. Pemuda itu berharap agar operasinya berjalan dengan lancar dan ketika dia telpon oprasinya sudah selesai sehingga mereka bisa bercakap-cakap.

_**["Hai?"]**_

"_Shin-chaaan~ Ohayou~" _sapa Takao begitu mendengar suara Midorima

_**["Ohayou mo Kazu. Tapi tolong jangan terlalu keras. Aku masih dirumah sakit!"]**_

"_Eheheheh.. Kau seperti baru kemarin saja mengenalku Shin-chan~ Oh ya bagaimana oprasi hari ini? Sakit apa memangnya hingga harus dioprasi dan kau yang mengangani?"_

_**["Tanyanya satu-satu, Bakao. Oprasinya berjalan lancar dan tentu saja aku harus ikut campur karena ini tugas yang tidak bisa ditangani sendiri. Operasi Jantung lanjutan korban kecelakaan lalulintas beruntun empat tahun lalu."]**_

"_Begitu ya. Syukurlah kalau operasinya lancar_"

Takao tersenyum miris mendengarnya. bukan karena tidak senang akan keberhasilan oprasinya tetapi mengingatkannya pada kecelakaan yang menrengut kedua kakinya. Walau sudah tidak bisa digerakan, tetapi semua anggota tubuhnya masih mengingat jelas semua rasa sakit yang ada

_**["Kazu? Daijyoubu?"]**_

"_Un! Daijyoubu nanodayo~" _balasnnyaceria untuk menutupi rasa sakit yang dialaminya

_**["Gomen. Aku mengingatkanmu pada kejadian itu."]**_

"_Eh? Daijyoubu Shi-"_

_**["Kazu, Gomenasai. Se-Seharusnya aku yang mengalaminya, bukan kau. Aku-"]**_

"_Iie. Shin-chan. Daijyoubu. Aku rela menerima semua ini. Aku senang kau masih bisa dipercayai oleh Ayahmu. Ingat dia sangat menentang hubungan kita."_

_**["Ya. Aku tau."]**_

"_Maka dari itu, aku tidak mau kau yang mengalaminya. Kau sudah cukup menderita dengan semua itu. Bila kau yang harus mengalami hal ini juga, aku yakin hubungan dan kehidupan kita tidak akan sebaik sekarang. Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu, Shin-chan. Kau masih setia padaku yang seorang pria yang kehilangan kedua kakinya."_

_**["Terimakasih sudah menjadi penyemangat dan cahaya hidupku, Kazunari. Kau sudah memberikanku semangat untuk menjalani hariku ditambah lagi kau sudah menghadirkan Seitarou didalam kehidupan kita. Terimakasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan padaku."]**_

"_Dou Ittashimashite, Shin-chan. Aku bersyukur bisa menemanimu hingga sekarang."_

_**["Ou."]**_

"_Ne, bagaimana kalau hari ini aku datang ketempatmu? Sekali-sekali aku ingin mengunjungimu Shin-chan."_

_**["Baiklah. Kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada tugas lagi. Bu-bukan berarti aku senang kau datang nodayo!"]**_

"_Tsundere as always~"_

_**["Tsundere wa nai yo nanodayo!"]**_

"_Baiklah. Terserah apa katamu Shin-chan. Aku akan meminta Akira-chan untuk membawaku kesana. Jyaa!"_

Takao tersenyum senang dan segera membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelahnya, Takao menelfon dari kamarnya untuk meminta Ryuukaze Akira –Buttler pribadi Midorima mengantarnya ke rumah sakit dimana Midorima bekerja. Lima menit berlalu Akira mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan segera melaksanakan tugasnya. Mulai dari menggendong Takao untuk menuruni tangga hingga mengantarkannya ke tujuan.

Pemuda bersurai jingga, bermata merah dan rambut bermodel Emo seperti Uchiha Sasuke dari fandom sebelah namun dia memiliki poni sudah dipercayai oleh Midorima untuk mengurusi semua kebutuhan Takao selama dirinya bekerja setelah kecelakaan empat tahun lalu. Tidak ada kata cemburu untuk Midorima melihat Buttler pribadinya melayani Takao bahkan ketika melihat Akira menggendong 'istrinya'.

Akira mendorong kursi roda Takao masuk ke area rumah sakit. Melakukan registrasi untuk pengunjung lalu menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka ke ruangan Midorima. Begitu sampai di lantai yang dituju, Takao meminta Akira untuk meninggalkannya. Ketika mau masuk, Takao melihat Midorima tengah bercakap-cakap dengan seorang pria yang terlihat seumuran dengan mereka. Sedikit mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Midorima

"Hei ayolah Midorima! Jangan naif! Kau tau apa yang aku maksudkan!" lawan bicara Midorima berteriak kesal. Sepertinya Takao mengenal pemuda itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudmu nanodayo. Dan jangan berteriak. Kau mengganggu ketenangan di rumah sakit ini." Balas Midorima

"Bukankah dia sudah kehilangan kedua kakinya alias lumpuh? Dia sama sekali tidak lebih dari beban untukmu! Sekarang dia bisa apa? Hanya bisa duduk dikursi roda sajakan?" sindir pemuda yang dikenal dengan nama Haizaki Shougo

Takao seolah ditampar oleh kenyataan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia menggeleng kuat. Didalam benaknya, sama sekali tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh Haizaki. Dan disisi lainnya dia berharap agar Midorima tidak termakan oleh kata-kata Haizaki. Tidak sanggup dirinya harus kehilangan penopang hidupnya.

"Apa?! Dia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan nodayo!" bantah Midorima

"Lalu seperti apa? Penghambat? Penghalang? Beban? Menyusahkan?" Haizaki seolah sedang berusaha menggoyahkan pendirian kokoh Midorima.

"Sore-"

"Ayolah~ Tidak perlu berpikir lagi kan~" tantang Haizaki

Takao tidak sanggup lagi mendengarnya. Menutup kedua telinganya dengan sepasang tangannya. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Apapun yang akan diputuskan oleh Midorima akan dia ketahui nanti.

"Kau salah! Walaupun dia begitu, Kazunari masih memiliki semangat hidup nanodayo! Dia mau menerima semua itu dengan lapang dada! Asal kau tahu saja, Kazunari menggantikan aku untuk kehilangan kaki!" bentak Midorima kepada Haizaki dan segera keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Sudah muak dia dengan semua hal negatif mengenai pasangan hidupnya.

Midorima melihat Takao didekat tangga darurat menuju satu lantai kebawah. Dia sama seklai tidak menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu. Bukan karena hawa keberadannya yang tipis tetapi karena emosinya kepada kekasih dari Nijimura Shuuzo –mantan kaptennya ketika dia kelas satu SMP sebelum sang renkarnasi dari Lucifer sang penguasa setan dan sang raja Neraka menggantikan posisinya.

Entah ini Imijinasinya atau bukan, permata Emerald itu melihat kedua tangan Takao menggerakan roda dikursi rodanya perlahan maju. Mata hijau Midorima terbelalak kaget atas tindakan Takao. Apa dia merencanakan untuk bunuh diri? Kemana Takao Kazunari yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya? Kemana pemuda yang ceria dan bersemangat setiap harinya? Batinya berkencambuk.

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu terlambat bergerak sehingga pemuda yang dicintainya jatuh dari kursi rodanya dengan posisi kepalanya jatuh terantuk-antuk anak tangga beberapa kali hingga satu lantai dibawahnya dan disusul oleh kursi rodanya yang untungnya tidak menimpa tubuh maupun kepala Takao

"Kazunari!"

Sontak Midorima berteriak dan berlari kebawah menuju sang pujaan hatinya. Begitu sudah dalam jangkauannya, Midorima membalikan tubuh Takao. Dia melihat luka sobekan yang cukup panjang dan memar didahi dan pelipis kanan Takao sehingga menimbulkan bercak darah disepajang lukanya.

"Oi! Kazu! Buka matamu! Kazu!" teriak Midorima frustasi.

"Ugh. Sakit sekali." Kata Takao begitu membuka matanya dan memegang sumber rasa sakitnya. "Shi-Shin-chan?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Takao dan berontak agar Midorima melepaskan dirinya

Bukan melepaskan justru Midorima semakin memeluk Takao erat. Sangat erat seolah tidak ada hari esok baginya memeluk orang yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak lama itu. Takao menangis didalam pelukan itu sehingga membuat kemeja biru muda Midorima basah oleh air matanya. Mantan Point Guard Shuutoku membalas pelukan Midorima.

"Baka! Apa yang ada dikepalamu hah?!" bentak Midorima frustasi

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Shin-chan.. Aku.. aku.. hiks.. takut." Balas Takao yang semakin menangis karena bentakan Midorima

"Takut? Kau takut apa? Bukankah aku sudah sering mengatakan padamu, jangan pernah percaya terhadap semua perkataan negatif tentang dirimu, Bakao! Mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kita sehingga kau begini! Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku saja! Itu sudah cukup!" jelas Midorima yang tanpa sadar meningkatkan volume suaranya

"Aku takut.. nantinya kau akan meninggalkanku." Kata Takao

"Itu tidak mungkin! Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan Seitarou! Tidak mungkin setelah semua yang kau lakukan dan berikan padaku." Pelukan Midorima mengerat setelah mengatakannya

"Hiks.. Gomen." Takao semakin sangat menyayangi Midorima sehingga tidak mau melepasnkannya lagi. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan mencintai dan mempercayai Midorima hingga akhir hidupnya.

* * *

_**~ The End ~**_

* * *

Finish~ :3

Nyaaan~ saya masih belum bisa bikin sequel dari "Fell In Love in First Sight, Please be My Mate" karena masih minimnya ide di otak saya dan diselangi oleh kesibukan disekolah dan tak lupa kesibukan saya sebagai manusia yang agak gak normal karena ke-somplakkan dan ke-gilaan otak saya. Oh jangan lewatkan otak Fujoshi saya :3 #dilemparBotol


End file.
